expandinguniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: "The Star Wars" 1st Draft 1974
SOURCES "The Primordial Star Wars" by Randy & Jean-Marc Lofficier; Starlog 120, July 1987 Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997 PLOT Framework of the plot was inspired by Akira Kurosawa's Hidden FortressStar Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 9 The first draft is almost identical to the [http://expandinguniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars:_%22The_Star_Wars%22_Rough_Draft_1974 rough draft] except for some of the namesStar Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 8 Rollup describes Legions of Lettow hunting down the Dai NogaStar Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 6 Story begins with Justin Valor on the Fourth Moon of Ogana; spots Lettow spacecraft. Justin is 16, his brother Bink 10. Their father is Akira Valor (after Akira Kurosawa), a Dai Warrior; they are hiding from the Legions of LettowStar Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 7 Akira investigates ship; Justin and Bink are attacked by a Lettow Warrior; he kills Bink; Akira kills the legionnaire. Akira and Justin take Lettow spaceship and return to Townowi, the system Akira is from; they find Akira's old friend and fellow Dai Noga Luke Skywalker; Akira asks Luke to complete Justin's training because he is dying; his entire body is already cybernetic except for his head and right arm. General Skywalker agrees and makes Justin a captain under his command Darth Vader is introduced on Granicus, the Imperial Capital; Vader is a tall, grim-looking general, present as Son Hhat,Lord of Granicus, Consul to the Supreme Tribunal, and ruler of the Galactic Kingdom, announces his intention to invade TownowiStar Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 12 Clieg Oxus, a rebel spy, learns of the Imperial invasion and goes to warn SkywalkerStar Wars: The Annotated Screenplays'' ''by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 45 General Skywalker is introduced in a meeting on Townowi between King Kayos and the Senate. Skywalker appears to be in his sixties but much older; his recommendation to launch a military defense of Townowi is opposed by Count Sandage, a corrupt member of the SenateStar Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 22 Tarkin is a priest who also opposes Skywalker's military plansStar Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 39 Zara is the 14 year old Princess of Townowi, daughter of King Kayos and Queen Breha; she has two younger brothers, Oeta and PuckStar Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 14 The droids - A-2Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 10, a three-foot tall tripod with claw arm and radar eye, and C-3, a tall android with human proportions - crash land on Townowi and are collected by Justin on his way to pick up the PrincessStar Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 18 A-2 does not communicate in beeps and whistles, but with spoken dialogue Skywalker goes to the Gordon cantina with Clieg Oxus to find Han Solo; Skywalker is attacked by unruly aliens and uses his lazer sword to chop one's arm off and bisect another Han Solo is a huge green-skinned monster with no nose and large gillsStar Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 46 Solo arranges for Skywalker and company to travel undercover; along the way, one of the princes' stasis tubes needs a powerpack, so Akira sacrifices himself to offer the powerpack that powers his cybernetic body to save the childStar Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 54 Skywalker and Solo are captured by Dodona, a Legionnaire of Lettow They all escape and are attacked by starfighters; Justin's gunport is damaged; A-2 pulls him back aboard the ship; they escape into an asteroid field; everyone ejects in life pods but Oxus, who is killed when the ship explodes The others crash on a planet in the forbidden system of Yavin this is the Wookiee planet, but Wookiees are called Jawas; Chewbacca is introduced as one of the Jawas on YavinStar Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 43 In the Forest of Gargantuans on Yavin, Princess Zara is captured by alien trappers, who have also captured five Jawas; Justin tries to free her but is knocked out; during the fight the Jawas are freed but a trapper escapes with ZaraStar Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 67 Justin is taken back to the Jawa camp, where he proves himself in combat and wins their respect The Jawa Chief's son, Boma, follows Justin when he sets out to rescue Zara from the Death Star Justin and A-3 sneak aboard the Death Star under the pretense of repairing the ventilation system; A-3 gains access to the computer system but Justin is capturedStar Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 68 Justin is sentenced to death but freed by Dodona, who was demoted after allowing Skywalker and Solo to escape and is now sympathetic to Justin's plight Han Solo trains the Jawas to pilot starfighters so Skywalker can lead them in an attack against the Death StarStar Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 114 Justin and Dodona rescue Zara but they all get trapped in the Death Star's garbage room; Vader tries to crush them in the trash compactorStar Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 75 The power is knocked out because the Death Star is under attack, so the walls stop closing in and they are saved Skywalker's attack on the Death Star is successful; the damage the Jawas inflict on the station causes a chain reaction that destroy the entire space station with Darth Vader still aboardStar Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 115 Zara returns to Townowi and becomes Queen; Justin becomes Protector of TownowiStar Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 120 QUOTES George Lucas: "Dai has other connotations. Dai sounded too much like death, and that is not a positive idea." George Lucas: "You focus on the human story first, and then you begin to create this world that everybody inhabits, and playing with the lowest person in the hierarchy, I created droids. And that is how they really came about. I was looking for the lowest person on the pecking order, basically like the farmers in Hidden FortressHidden Fortress, Akira Kurosawa (director), Toho Films, 1958 were." George Lucas: "As I was writing, I would say the names to myself, and if I had a hard time dealing with the name phonetically, I would change it." George Lucas: "Mythology always exists in unusual, unknown environments, so I chose space. I liked Flash Gordon as a kid...I went and actually talked to the people that owned the rights to it. They said they weren't interested. And I thought, I really don't need Flash Gordon to do what I want to do. I can create my own situation."Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 27 George Lucas: "My dog Indiana used to ride in the front seat of my car... That's where the inspiration for Chewbacca came from."Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 44 George Lucas: "The whole point was to show how a primitive culture like the Wookiees could overcome highly technical people... But I used this instead in ''Return of the Jedi ''with the Ewoks." References